Must've been the Alcohol
by Lynnie Kleriker
Summary: Ike x Shinon. Lemon, Yaoi. Shinon gives into Ike's feelings for just one night. Please no flames.


It had to be the alcohol

**A/N: Italic text is a flashback**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Uke-Shinon, OOCness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters from Fire Emblem.**

**--**

The two men should've wondered how they got here.

After all, it wasn't everyday that they found themselves like this. On top of Ike's bed, their clothing long forgotten. Lips pressed against each other gently, massaging slowly.

"I still hate you." The older one lightly slurred, breaking away from the other. The younger one smirked as if to say 'I couldn't care less' before returning to the gentle kiss.

'_It was the alcohol,'_ Shinon reminded himself. After all, he had been drinking with Gatrie earlier that evening. He probably would've screwed anything with a body at that point. It just happened that the younger one was willing to give himself to the redhead, willing to feel the man who had always hated him, willing to do anything, everything. If even to just hear his name moaned from the sniper's mouth just once.

Shinon was interrupted from his thoughts, however, when the younger one placed his mouth over the redhead's thick arousal. Sucking, licking, like a child eating a Popsicle on a warm day.

"Ike…" Shinon moaned out, intertwining his fingers into the blunette's locks. Ike continued sucking and licking, running his tongue along the sensitive slit at the top. "Uhgn…. Ike!" Shinon gasped out at a particularly hard suck.

Shinon had known Ike's feelings towards him for quite awhile now. He remembered overhearing it when he passed by Ike's tent one evening; the ranger was talking to Soren at the time.

"_Soren, we're friends, right?" Shinon had overheard Ike's voice saying. Normally, Shinon would've dismissed this and continued walking to do whatever he had been doing at the time, but it was different. There was something in Ike's voice that told Shinon that this was important, and curiosity got the better of the sniper._

"_We're friends…." Soren had replied, "Why are you asking this?" The sage sounded slightly irritated, although that was normal for Soren._

"_Well, I have something to tell you…" Ike had said, rather apprehensible, in Shinon's view. "I'm… in love with someone."_

"_It isn't Ilyana is it?" Soren had asked. Soren was a little clingy towards his lavender-haired girlfriend._

"_No." Ike had responded._

"_Then who is it?" Soren asked, "Elincia? Mia? Titania? Marcia? Me?" Shinon could almost hear the smirk on Soren's voice when he had said the last one._

"_It's…" Ike had began, very nervous, Shinon noted, "I… I love Shinon…" Ike had stated._

Shinon was, once again, broken from his deep thoughts as he felt the ranger's mouth removed from his arousal, and saw Ike's bright, blue eyes staring right at him.

"Are you sure you're into this?" Ike asked, "You keep spacing out…" Shinon sighed.

"We've already gone this far, why stop?" Shinon asked. Ike looked a bit hesitant, but then nodded.

"Alright then, let's continue." Ike said. Looking back into the sniper's brown eyes before bringing his mouth onto Shinon's neck, lightly sucking and biting. Shinon could tell Ike wanted to extend this as long as possible. The ranger probably would never get a chance to do this again.

Ike continued lightly kissing his way down Shinon's neck, continuing onto his chest, placing a nipple in his mouth, and causing a small gasp to escape from the sniper's mouth. Ike continued sucking and licking until Shinon's nipple was fully erect, he then moved on the other one, giving it it's much needed attention.

Shinon, although receiving much pleasure from Ike's actions, was getting a little annoyed at his teasing. The sniper still had a very painful erection. Ike hadn't finished the blowjob he was giving Shinon, and this left the redhead still quite aroused.

"Ike," Shinon moaned out, "No teasing…" He gasped as the ranger's tongue had found it's way to his naval, and was now circling in and dipping within. Ike looked up at Shinon again, before holding out three fingers.

"Suck." Ike stated. Shinon was slightly confused, having only been with girls in the past, but complied anyways. Once Ike felt his fingers were covered in enough saliva, he flipped the sniper over and straddled his thighs. "This might hurt a little, try to relax a little." Ike advised. Shinon nodded as Ike slowly inserted a saliva-covered finger.

Shinon tensed up as the finger entered him. It wasn't all too painful, more uncomfortable. He had faced much worse, so the redhead grit his teeth and took it, trying to relax like Ike had told him. He felt Ike's other hand on his back, rubbing in a circular pattern, trying to calm Shinon down.

After feeling Shinon relax, the blunette added another finger. This time, Shinon had to bite down on his own finger to resist crying out in pain. Ike was making scissoring motions with his fingers, which the redhead found quite painful.

Shinon soon felt a third finger added and he winced. Ike soon began thrusting the three fingers into Shinon, slowly, to make sure not to hurt him. Ike's other hand was still rubbing Shinon's back, trying to get him to calm down.

Ike continued with the three fingers, but it felt like he was looking for something, in Shinon's opinion, when he thrust the fingers into the sniper's tight hole. Suddenly, Shinon moaned very loudly after he felt Ike's fingers strike something solid, and a wave of pleasure wash over him.

"Do that again." Shinon gasped out, still a little shaken up about the new feeling he had just experienced. Ike thrust his fingers back in, Shinon gasping and bucking his hips towards them.

Ike suddenly pulled his fingers out of Shinon's opening, earning a small whimper from the sniper. Shinon soon felt the ranger's thick arousal placed at his opening.

"You ready?" Ike asked. Shinon nodded, and Ike eased himself in. Shinon gripped the sheets on the bed tightly. It hurt, Shinon would admit, he was not used to having something so large inside of him.

Ike waited for Shinon to get used to the foreign feeling before beginning to pick up a slow rhythm. The only sounds in the room were flesh hitting flesh, and Shinon's small whimpers of pain.

Ike reached his hand in between Shinon's legs and grabbed onto his manhood. Shinon moaned out as Ike began pumping it in time with his slow thrusts, trying to give the sniper the same feelings he was experiencing. Ike suddenly pulled out completely and thrust in at a different angle, hoping to hit the spot that would turn all of Shinon's pain into pleasure.

'_Bingo'_ Ike thought as the sniper below him moaned loudly in pleasure and writhed below Ike. Ike smirked and continued aiming all of his thrusts to that one spot while jerking the sniper's cock in time with his powerful thrusts.

"_You're drunk, aren't you Shinon?" Ike had asked him earlier that evening. Shinon had simply taken another swig of his beer. "Come on Shinon, I think it's time you go home."_

_Ike had tried to grab the sniper's arm, but Shinon had just shaken him off and returned to his beer. "I'm not really drunk yet…" Shinon replied cruelly, "Besides, I am not leaving 'til I get some tail."_

"_You're drunk." Ike stated bluntly, "You only are this open about yourself when you're drunk."_

"_I'm tipsy at best." Shinon replied bluntly. Ike, again, tried to pull Shinon out of his seat. The redhead once again threw Ike's arm off of his. Ike sighed._

"_Where's Gatrie?" Ike asked, hoping to gain some assistance with dragging the sniper home._

"_Back room," Shinon replied as he took another swig of his beer, "I wouldn't go find him though. He found some girl he is having 'fun' with." Ike nodded._

"_Why won't you come back to the base then?" Ike asked, "You don't have anyone to talk to. What's the joy in getting drunk alone?" Shinon glared at Ike._

"_I already told you, I'm going out to get laid by a pretty little lady." Shinon barked out, continuing drinking his beer. Ike looked slightly upset after that comment._

"_You could always go get yourself a guy as well. There might be one more willing than any girl…" Ike suggested, knowing that the sniper would probably not remember this conversation in the morning._

"_Who might that be, you?" Shinon asked cruelly, Ike gave him a shocked expression, "Don't try to deny it, I heard you talking to Soren that day." Shinon looked at Ike, "But… you're looking more and more like a girl every second…" Shinon said, as if actually considering the idea._

_The two men soon found themselves in a random bed in the bar._

Ike and Shinon were both close to their climaxes. The ranger's thrusts had turned erratic and much faster than before while Shinon's breaths had become harsher, as if he couldn't get enough air, no matter how hard he tried. With one more thrust and jerk, Shinon came, shooting semen onto both men's chests.

Feeling Shinon's hole constrict and hearing the noises Shinon was making drove Ike to the edge as well. He grunted as he felt himself release into Shinon's hole.

The two men laid beside each other panting. Ike looked into Shinon's eyes.

"I love you." Ike said. Shinon didn't respond.

Shinon would never be able to say the same thing back.

--

**A/N:**

**Hooray! My first lemon written!**

**I am not sure why I decided to make Ike love Shinon… It just sort of… Popped into my head?**

**And Soren was straight! And with Ilyana! Hooray! It isn't realistic for everyone to be homosexual.**

**Reviews and Critique are welcomed and appreciated greatly!**


End file.
